plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Speaker
Speakers are environment modifiers and lawn obstacles spawned in the boss battle against the Zombot Multi-stage Masher on Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 and Modern Day - Day 34, and by Bass Zombie in the Chinese version. Speakers will thump out a powerful beat every few seconds to damage two plants in front of them, but they cannot damage Phat Beets. It also cannot damage Cacti or Celery Stalkers if they are hiding. They also have the ability to generate an extremely powerful shockwave empowered by bass that topples down all plants and zombies in its vicinity, sending them off the screen. However, this ability is disabled during rap and 8-bit jams. This ability is most noticeable during pop and metal jams. Aside from that, speakers also act as obstacles that is similar to tombstones, surfboards, frozen blocks, and backpacks. They can still be destroyed by lawn mowers. They cannot be spawned at the first column from the left side of the lawn. Gallery ATLASES EIGHTIES SPEAKER 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Destroyed Multi-stage Masher Speakers.jpg|Destroyed speakers DrZombossFlungHimself (2).png|A simple speaker Trivia *It can also instantly kill Zombot Multi-stage Masher as shown here at 3:08. To do this, have a Breakdancer Zombie toss the Zombot on rap stage twice. Toss the Breakdancer Zombie at two-second interval so it will not get tossed away from the lawn. If done right, use Power Snow more frequently until it reaches the metal phase (since shockwaves are never launched in the third and fourth phase). It will then be killed instantly if one of the five speakers adjacent to the Zombot's original position is still present. **It also occurs with Primal Peashooter in Modern Day - Day 34 though in this case it is much easier than in other levels. *Shockwaves generated by speakers and Hair Metal Gargantuar are different from each other. The shockwave generated by the speaker can send all plants and zombies it hits flying to the left of the screen while the shockwave generated by Hair Metal Gargantuar's guitar can only hit one plant (two if it slams a plant that is extremely close to itself, i.e. the player places a plant in front of the gargantuar) and does not harm zombies. *During the fifth phase, speakers launch shockwaves the most often. **Additionally, in the first and second phases, speakers fall and launch shockwaves at a steady rate. ***It never falls in the second and fifth phase, while speakers never launch shockwaves in the third and fourth phase. *Despite being an underground plant, an unarmed Primal Potato Mine can be harmed from speakers. *Speakers that fall from the top will never activate shockwaves. Only the speaker that is nearest to the Zombot (on the 7th column) will do that. *It also appears in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, as an obstacle needed to be destroyed in the Imp's quest Impsomnia. **However. these are plant speakers. **Zombified speakers that belong to the zombies also appear in Zomburbia and Zombopolis as decorations near a Graveyard. **Coincidentally, they are both Herbal Assault maps. Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Items Category:Shields Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Modern Day Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 items